


A Champion Lost

by summerrain24601



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerrain24601/pseuds/summerrain24601
Summary: What happens to the ones Hawke left behind?





	A Champion Lost

"Carver, a letter for you."

"Oh, thanks," he said to the other Warden. They had stopped in the Nevarran fortress on the way to... well, somewhere. He wasn't really sure what was going on, though what he'd heard from the south was not good. The sky had torn open, Corypheus was alive, Haven was destroyed. And in the middle of it all, oddly enough, was a rather familiar dwarf storyteller. He looked at the handwriting, surprised to see that it was, in fact, a letter from said dwarf. Varric had promised to keep him updated, at least until a certain mage was no longer involved. But when he opened the letter, dread filled his heart. He didn't comprehend, at first. 

Why had he let her go? Marian always had to play hero, just like before. The Champion had disappeared from Kirkwall only to turn up with the Inquisition. And now… Now his older sister was gone too. First Bethany, then their mother. Now Marian. He was alone. This must be what it felt like to lose everything.  
_____________________________________________________

"Captain, there's a letter for you on your desk."

"Thank you guardsman," Aveline said politely. She still had reports she needed to look over, and the smugglers in Lowtown had to be dealt with. Once again, there were slavers in the caves off the Wounded Coast. Was one day of things going right too much to ask? At least she didn't have to keep track of all of Hawke's traveling companions anymore. Merrill was helping in the alienage, and Isabela was long gone. Varric had gone south to the Inquisition, Carver was somewhere north, and Fenris tended to stay at their estate most days. Hopefully she could finish soon enough and make it home before dark, for once.

She glanced at the letter as she sat down, noticing the familiar handwriting immediately. She opened the envelope and read the letter, dread filling her heart as she ran her eyes down the page. 

"Oh Maker, no…" she muttered softly. She was their captain, they couldn't see her like this… But she couldn't help it. When Donnic opened the door, he didn't say anything. He just held her in his arms.   
_____________________________________________________

"Oh, it's not a problem. Always happy to help."

"Thanks again Merrill!" The boy ran off after his friends, and Merrill felt a small smile creep onto her face as she watched. It was nice that the children didn't have to be afraid of Meredith anymore. She wasn't as good at healing as Anders had been, but he had taught her the basics and she was learning more every day.

"Here's your mail Merrill," said another elf. 

"Oh, thank you," she said quickly, taking the small stack of letters. It was usually just letters of thanks from the people she'd helped since the Mage-Templar War began, years ago.

"You might want to take a look at that one on the top," the other elf responded. "It looks important." Merrill glanced down at the letter, eyes widening when she saw the handwriting. 

"That's Varric's handwriting," she muttered, going back into her house. "Oh, I hope he's having fun at Skyhold. Getting to meet so many new people and see new places. I still wish I could go back to Ferel--" Her voice faded as she read the letter. She sat down on her bed, and the words blurred as tears filled her eyes. 

"By the Creators… Falon'din guide you, lethellan…" she muttered, clutching the letter to her chest as she cried.  
_____________________________________________________

She stepped off the ship and took a deep breath of the Kirkwall air. It was nice to be back, despite everything. She had actual friends here. Well, at least two. Merrill was still here, and so was Hawke last she remembered. 

"Are you Isabela?" a man asked as he approached.

"Depends on whose asking," she told him.

"I've a letter for one _Captain Isabela_ ," he continued. "Stamp says its from Ferelden."

Ferelden? Wasn't that where Varric had gone? "Yes, that's for me," she said, snatching it out of his hand. He scurried off as she opened it. Her eyes widened at the words on the page, and she sat down on a nearby barrel. She couldn't let her men see any sign of weakness from her, not here. But it was hard, reading the words on that page. Words that said one of her only true friends was gone. For good.  
_____________________________________________________

Chasing a six year old around the house wasn't exactly easy. Especially when that six year old had her mother's knack for escaping. Not to mention the bits of magic she threw around. Her mother had been training her until recently, but that had changed after Corypheus's return.

"Kyra, get back here!" he called out, frustrated. 

"Come find me daddy!" the little girl responded, giggling. "Come find me!" Fenris sighed again. He had finally moved out of Danarius's mansion to live with Hawke, and had been more eager once she confirmed that the little girl he saw running around the estate was his daughter too. It was better for him to be here, anyway. Here, he could help more. That, and he'd felt bad leaving Hawke to raise the girl on her own. Once, he remembered, Hawke had drunkenly offered to share her last name, to use her words. It had taken him quite a while to understand what those words had meant. 

"There's a letter for you messere," said the servant Orana.

"Thank you," he said quickly, taking it from her. It was good that Hawke had taught him to read, as much as he had disliked the lessons. Now he didn't need anyone's help. He opened the letter and started reading. As his eyes traveled down the page, there was a sense of emptiness in his heart. 

"What's wrong Daddy?" little Kyra asked him, peeking over the banister. "Did something happen to Mommy?" Fenris looked over at her, where she was standing on the stairs. "Uncle Varric said he'd keep Mommy safe…"

"He tried," Fenris said, walking up the stairs to her and picking her up. She was already quite tall, but she wasn't hard for him to carry. Yet. "She's gone. Varric can't find her."

"Mommy's missing?" Kyra asked softly. "But Uncle Varric said he was gonna keep her safe." Her eyes began to fill with tears, but she wiped them away. "I'll just have to help keep daddy and Orana safe until mommy comes back! Cause mommy always comes back to get me!" She smiled, despite the tears in her eyes. "Mommy promised she'd always come back. We pinky swore…"

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday today, so I figured I'd share a bit of something from an old fanfic that remains incomplete to this day.


End file.
